


Summer Exchange

by MizuLeKitten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Swimming, Voltron Goes To The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: One moment Lance was standing, nearly making himself cry as memories came back to him, the next he was being lifted from the ground, and slung over a shoulder. He squeaked, flailing, before realizing that it was Hunk who had lugged him up like a package.Lance looked over, only to see Keith smiling at him, having gotten the same treatment as Lance.“Hey handsome, come here often?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows, shooting him a pair of finger guns as Hunk began walking.OR: Voltron goes to the beach :3





	Summer Exchange

When Allura had called them all up to the bridge Lance was expecting a speech, maybe some nitpicking on things they needed to improve on. It wasn’t that Allura was unnecessarily harsh, in fact she had loosened up as time had gone by, but they had a mission ahead of them, they had to stay on their toes. Lance understood that.

So to say that Lance was pleasantly surprised when she announced that they were landing on a planet that  _ wasn’t  _ signalling for help, and also had non-hazardous water sources and sand, would be an understatement. He may have squealed,  _ and  _ he may have debated tackling Allura and hugging the lights out of her. Lance was nothing if not a gentleman though, and respected the fact that you can’t just randomly tackle people and expect it to go well, especially a master of fighting like Allura.

Instead of tackling her, he instead hugged the daylights out of his boyfriends when they were changing back in their room.

“We’re going to the beach, Keith, the beach! And you’re not excited!” Lance was practically vibrating from where he sat, watching Keith and Hunk search for their swimwear. Lance always knew where his clothes were,  _ always _ , but Hunk and Keith were a little bit messier.

Oh, their room was clean, but their drawers were… a mess.

“Lance, it’s just sand and water, and I’ve had enough of sand to last me a lifetime.” Keith scowled but brightened as he tugged out his red swim trunks.

“Okay, desert sand and beach sand, are two  _ very  _ different things. Have you ever been to a beach?”

Keith sighed, crossing his arms as he turned to Lance. “We’ve had this conversation before, remember, you said it had, and I quote, “scandalized you for life.” So you know that I haven’t.”

“Then you don’t get to comment on if the beach is fun or not!” Lance said with a huff.

“Guys, please,” Hunk piped up from behind Keith. “Can we just enjoy the fact that Allura is giving us time off. You can have the beach debate, again, later.”

“For you, Hunk, anything,” Lance winked.

Hunk flushed, and both Keith and Lance grinned. They loved making him blush.

“Hurry up and get changed then!” Lance jumped up, switching gears. “She said we’d be docking soon. Come on, come on!”

Keith rolled his eyes, but smiled at the other’s excitement. It was hard to  _ not  _ get excited with how up beat Lance was. As much as he kept saying the beach wouldn’t be that different than the desert, he really hoped it would be. Lance had talked a big game, so he better not disappoint.

Meanwhile, Hunk openly laughed as they stripped down. He knew that Lance’s eagerness wouldn’t dampen for many hours to come.

~*~

Lance looked out over the planet’s ocean. It wasn’t exactly like Earth. It’s flora was all closer to the ground, coming in deep greens and blues. The sand on the beach seemed to sparkle, and the ocean was a light orange. It wasn’t Earth, but it was a beach.

He played with his family on a beach, running around, splashing and screaming. He had built castles, buried toes, taunted crabs... The ocean was his home, and even though it wasn’t Earth…

He could feel the tears swell up in his eyes. It was different but the same. There was still sand, still water, and still a soft breeze.

One moment Lance was standing, nearly making himself cry as memories came back to him, the next he was being lifted from the ground, and slung over a shoulder. He squeaked, flailing, before realizing that it was Hunk who had lugged him up like a package.

Lance looked over, only to see Keith smiling at him, having gotten the same treatment as Lance.

“Hey handsome, come here often?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows, shooting him a pair of finger guns as Hunk began walking.

Keith grinned, “Be careful there, I have two boyfriends, one of which could break you with his bare hands.”

Lance snorted. It was true, Hunk was strong, but now… “What about the other one?”

“Oh, him? He’d probably flirt right back.”

“Hey!” Keith laughed, hard to do when hung over someone’s shoulder.

Lance pouted at him, only looking away when he heard the splashing of Hunk walking through the water.

Oh no.

No.

“Hunk, if you’re about to do what I think you are about to do, don’t you dare.”

“I don’t know  _ what  _ you mean, Lance,” came the innocent reply, but Lance wasn’t fooled.

“Hunk, buddy, no, don’t you dare!” Lance squirmed and kicked, “I swear, no more kisses for a week!” Keith looked at Lance, confused, the poor guy, but then he opened his mouth in a small ‘o’ and laughed

“We both know that’s an empty threat, Lance,” Keith grinned at him, seemingly already accepting their fate.

The water rose higher up Hunk’s legs, and Lance squirmed harder. He loved the ocean, absolutely adored it in every way. Hunk, and now Keith, knew that his love for the ocean spread to it's ocean life and mermaids, very well. What he  _ didn’t  _ like was his boyfriend getting ready to _ dump  _ him in said ocean.

Lance could feel the water splash up on his legs from Hunk walking, and kicked his legs out, uselessly trying to find leverage against the water. “No, no, no, no, don’t-”

Hunk slung them back over his shoulder, supporting them each by their butt in his arms and smiled. Then he dropped them.

Lance sputtered and flailed, they weren’t that deep so he easily got back to the surface. He sent a glare at Hunk, who was smiling innocently, and then looked at Keith.

He looked like a wet dog with his hair coming over and covering his eyes. Lance laughed, walking over and parting his hair, only to be met with the most beautiful grin.

“Forgot to put your hair up, huh?” Lance let his hand slide down and cup Keith’s cheek.

“I can go get you a hair tie?” Hunk asked.

“Sure.” Keith leaned up and gave Lance a small peck on the lips, grimacing as he pulled back and licked his lips. Yeah, salt probably didn’t taste that good- wait a second.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, no way! He just dumped us in the water and his legs are  _ barely  _ wet, you don’t get to get out of this Mister!” He whirled on Hunk, pointing an accusing finger at him, before launching himself at Hunk. He wrapped his legs around Hunk’s torso, clinging on like a leech.

“Lance, let me go get the hair tie.” Hunk tried to reach back and grab Lance, but he was stuck on tight.

“No! You deserve to get wet too!”

Lance missed the way Keith looks down at the ocean. Missed the cogs as they turned in his head. Missed the evil glint in his eyes as he looked back up at his boyfriends. Lance did not miss the way ocean water gets splashed at his back.

Lance glared over his shoulder at him. “You did not just…”

“Oh, I think I did,” Keith grinned, dipping his arm into the water, and sending another splash their way.

“That’s it!” Lance jumped off of Hunk’s back, kicking up an array of water as he went.

They didn’t notice Hunk sneak away until a large wave of water was sent their way, leaving them sputtering as salt water got in their mouth.

“Hunk!”

Hunk smiled sheepishly as he handed Keith a hair tie. Keith stood up on his tippy toes, giving him a soft kiss as he accepted the hair tie. You’d think he’d learn from early, but he hadn’t, grimacing once again as he pulled away due to the salt.

It was Lance’s turn to get revenge, the traitors, and he hit up a new wave of water, straight towards the two.

~*~

Shiro, Pidge, Allura, and Coran watched all of this transpire from back up on the beach. Coran had set up a large umbrella that Pidge was currently hiding under as she lathered herself with the Altean equivalent of sunscreen. Shiro had helped bring down the sort-of-grill that Altean’s apparently used, watching Coran as he turned it on.

“I’m glad to see that they’re having fun,” Allura remarked from where she lay next to Pidge.

“I remember when we brought you to a beach for the first time!” Coran said, a wistful look passing through his eyes, “you were so adorable. You had no idea what the waves were and tried to fight them-”

“Thank you!” Allura interrupted, eyes going wide. “That will be… enough, Coran; thank you.”

Shiro chuckled, and Pidge hummed. “I don’t blame you for fighting the ocean.” Allura glared, but Pidge either didn’t notice or ignored it, probably the latter. “The beach is hell. I don’t know how Lance can love it so much.”

“I thought you liked nature now?” Shiro asked, turning away from the grill to watch Pidge place a large sun hat on her head.

“Correction: I  _ respect  _ it now. Doesn’t change the fact that the sun tries to kill me and allergies are a bitch.”

Shiro opens his mouth to reprimand Pidge for swearing, Sam wouldn’t be happy with him if he returned his daughter with a sailor’s mouth, only to be interrupted by a loud whoop from the ocean. Lance had managed to climb his way up onto Hunk’s back, and was taunting Keith from the higher vantage point.

Shiro smiled, and sat down next to Allura. He could reprimand Pidge some other time. It was a time to relax, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay, this was fun to write :3


End file.
